Side Effects May Vary
by WolvenHighblood
Summary: Canada wants to be noticed so he goes to England for help but ends up a girl. He meets Hong Kong and become friends. But of course everyone knows that on most things side effects may vary


** (A/N): Hey guys I hope you all are doing great, If not I hope you get better. This story was written because I was recently reading Hong Kong x Canada fics. Human and country names are used and warning lemon. Anyways I don't own Hetalia because if I did Canada would be noticed and this ship would happen in the freakin' show. Anyways on to the story.**

It was just a normal day for England-or as normal as it gets. He had tea, ate scones, until a certain visitor came to his house.

"Oh hello Canada, what brings you here?" England asked as he opened the door for his visitor.

"H-Hi England," Canada greeted, "uhh cou-could you please help me be noticed I-I'm always being mistaken for America and Cuba keeps hitting me."

"Um I can try but I think we might need a bit of magic because your too much of a gentleman and I would hate to make you like America or... James(2p Canada)." England told Canada.

"O-ok thank you England," Canada said as he was led down to England's basement.

"Canada could you please sit down on the chair," Canada did as told while England gathered his things, "Here goes nothing. Santo Rita Mita Meada, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon, Jack La Toya Janet Michael, Dumbledora The Explora. Santo Rita Mita Meada, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon, Jack La Toya Janet Michael, Dumbledora The Explora." There was a bright light that would have blinded the two if they hadn't of closed their eyes.

England was the first to open his eyes but very quickly screamed at the sight. Canada opened his eyes immediately once he heard England scream.

"England w-what's wrong?" Canada asked him.

"Y-You're a g-girl." England yelled.

"W-What this isn't what I meant when I said I wanted to be noticed," Canada's voice becoming more girlish. She got up and checked the mirror and noticed her hair got longer. Canada was so upset that she ran off back to her home.

When she arrived she was greeted by Kumajirou who was shocked at Canada's new appearance. She ran up to her room.

"Hi Canadia are you feeling alright?" Kumajirou asked after making it's way up the stair to Canada's room.

"huh you can remember me Kuma?" Canada asked a bit shocked that her Polar Bear friend could remember her. She only got a nod from the bear. Canada pulled Kumajirou into a hug, " I'm so happy you can finally remember me." She said giving the bear a kiss on the forehead.

The alarm went off signaling that she was about to be late for the world meeting.

"Oh no I'm gonna be late for the meeting." Canada quickly grabbed her bag and ran out to her car with Kuma in her arms. Luckily there wasn't any traffic so she was able to get there before the meeting started.

When she got off the elevator she quickly ran into the meeting room. "Ah sorry I'm late every-" Canada was cut off a another blonde entered the room.

"S'up dudes the hero is here so now we can officially start the meet- huh why is Hong Kong here?" America was trying to figure out why the once colony of England would be here.

"America I told you a million times China wants Hong Kong to be at the meeting so that he could meet some more of the nations you bloody git." England yelled at him, "Now go sit down America."

America did so and sat next to Italy. Canada was the next to sit and she chose the only available seat next to Russia and Hong Kong.

" Hey Canada," Russia started, "Why are you a girl now," Russia asked her.

"Oh uhh never trust England and his Black Magic." She said as a reply.

The meeting was pretty much the same, France, England and America got in a fight, Germany yelled at them and the meeting had ended. While everyone was clearing the room Hong Kong came up to Canada.

"Um hi Canada right?" Hong Kong asked the shy nation.

"O-Oh yeah that's me," Canada told him.

"I heard Russia say something about you being turned into a girl, what's that all about?" Hong Kong asked her.

"O-Oh well I asked England to help me be noticed more and his black magic messed up so it turned me into a girl." Canada explained.

"Oh so you're actually a guy?" He asked getting a nod from Canada, "Oh well I was wondering if you'd like to come over for tea or something like that?"

"O-Oh um alright that'd be nice. Oh here," She wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to him, "So we can keep in touch." Hong Kong smiled and walked off.

"Who was that?" Kumajirou asked Canada.

Canada smiled and answered, "Hong Kong that's who he is."

(A/N): Well that's it for this chapter hope you enjoyed this fic-

America: This story is not over for there I still more to read.

Me: Fine I'll write more geez.

Canada and Hong Kong were texting each other nonstop and were constantly meeting each other at either ones house. After a few days the spell had worn off and Canada had become a guy again. Hong Kong was meeting Canada at his house today and was almost to his house.

"Hmm maybe Hong Kong would like some pancakes, I wonder if he's already eaten." Canada's stomach started rumbling, "even if I'm pretty hungry so I guess I'll make some." He said as he got everything out.

Right after Canada finished making the pancakes and cleaning up his kitchen he heard his doorbell go off. Canada quickly got up to answer if only to see Hong Kong.

"Oh hi Hong Kong," Canada said as he moved over to let him in, "Would you like some pancakes?" Canada asked.

"Sure," He said as they walked into the kitchen.

They both got three pancakes and put a lot of maple syrup on the pancakes, "so I see the spell wore off," Hong Kong said trying to make conversation.

"Oh yeah though England said that the side effects may vary. I wonder what he means by that." Canada said quite happy to be male again.

"ehh It's probably nothing," Hong Kong said taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah your probably right." Canada agreed with him.

After they finished eating Canada went to put their plates in the kitchen. When he came back he tripped over his rug which was bunched up and landed on Hong Kong. Upon seeing how they landed Hong Kong blushed. Canada then lowered his lips onto Hong Kong's and put his hands onto the ground to balance himself better. This made Hong Kong's blush grow even deeper and he kissed Canada back. Upon feeling Hong Kong kiss back Canada lick his bottom lip silently asking for access. Hong Kong parted his lips slightly but it was enough for Canada's tongue to slip through. Canada made sure to cover each and every inch of Hong Kong's mouth and while doing so he started to grind into to him. Hong Kong broke the kiss when the need for air was too strong.

"P-Please c-call me Leon," He said gasping for air.

"Mathew," Canada replied back as he kissed him again. Mathew's hand slid under Leon shirt and he started to pull it off. Mathew then brought his mouth to Leon's shoulder. He started biting and sucking making Leon moan louder each time. When he pulled away from his neck Mathew noticed that the mark was a dark purple.

"There now everyone knows that's you're mine." Mathew said making Leon's blush grow darker. Matt then lowered his mouth to Leon's nipples and started swirlibng his tongue around them making Leon lightily moan. Leon was moaning so much he hadn't noticed that Mathew had pulled down his boxers.

"I-it's not fair," Leon panted out, "You're still fullydressed and I'm almost naked."

"Heh well why did you just say so." Matt told him with a smirk as he pulled his shirt off. Leon hadn't even noticed he was staring at Mathew chest looking at his musles. "Like what you see Hong Kong?" Canada said emphasising on the words "Hong Kong" making said country blush.

"Sh-shut up." The younger nation said looking away.

Canada laughed a bit and took off his pants making Hong Kong see his promanent bludge. "You wanna take them off or me?" Hong Kong blushed slowly pulling off the other boxers his blush gettibng darker apon seeing Canada's erection. "Suck," Canada said as he put Hong Kong's face tward's his erection.

Leon took in as much of Mathew's cock as he could into his mouth turning Matt into a moaning mess. "Ah oh god L-Leon remove your mouth I-I'm gonna-" Matt was cut off by the pleasure of releasing his seed into Leon's mouth. Matt stuck three fingers to Leon's mouth, "suck 'em or it will only hurt more." Matt saidas Leon started coating Mathew's fingers in his saliva.

When Matt thought his fingers were coated enough he removed them from Leon's mouth and removed the younger one's boxers. Once removed Matt stuck one finger into Leon's ass and started moving them making said man moan. After a while Matt put in a second and started to scissor him. After some time he put in a third and moved his fingers faster making theyounger one moan even more.

After Canada thought that Hong Kong was stretched enoughhe rubbed his cock against the younger nation's entrance. "You feel that?" Canada said teasing Hong Kong more, "That's what's going inside you," He said as he thrusted into him making Hong Kong Moan out loud. Canada didn't move until he had the signal.

Hong Kong gave a experimental thrust and moaned out giving the other the signal to move. Canada thrusted hard into the younger nation hitting his prostate dead on, " AH MATTIE!" Hong Kong yelled. Mathew contiued to pund into that spot making Hong Kong moan even louder than before.  
>"M-Mattie I-I'm gonna-"<p>

"Me too," Matt grunted.

"AH MATHEW!" Leon moaned as he came.

"LEON!" Mathew yelled as he came after leon. Matt had lost his energy and fell down next to Leon. Leon put the covers over both of them and kissed him lightly.

"I guess it's not always bad when youhear the words side effects may vary." Leon said after the broke apart from their kiss.

" Yeah," Mathew agreed and fell alseep along with Leon.

(A/N): S'up bro! You liked the story, da? Just kidding. All review are eccepted. I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical errors. Oh- happy late birthday Monaco(Jan. 6th).


End file.
